


Atmosphere of a Casual Affair

by The_Shy_One



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Autistic Characteristics, Autistic Spencer Reid, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Spencer Reid, Blow Jobs, Crossover, Hand Jobs, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Inspired by Music, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Night Stands, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: Lucifer is met with another part of his Las Vegas trip in the form of Dr. Spencer Reid. But instead of a charming young man he had met before, Lucifer only sees an awkward FBI agent who seems way too focused on the current case than on the angel.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Spencer Reid
Comments: 7
Kudos: 234





	Atmosphere of a Casual Affair

Lucifer wasn’t an angel that handled being ignored very well. Oh, he understood the whys and the hows of being ignored by those who didn’t like his personality or the way he lived his life. No skin off his back with being ignored by them to be truly honest. But what he couldn’t accept that he was being ignored by a person who had enjoyed his company just a few short weeks ago. That he shouldn’t be ignored when they were working on the same case together.

He stared at the back of Spencer’s head as the FBI agent worked on a geological profile, wondering what it could be that prevented the man from remembering him. Lucifer was hard to ignore and even harder to forget as a blond Exorcist, Demonologist and ‘Master of the Dark Arts’ had once said - right before that little bastard tried to steal one of his artifacts as if he wouldn’t notice something amiss from his collection, _John._

Shaking his head slightly of the memory of that particular man, Lucifer focused back on the agent. Spencer Reid, a man who had spent a few nights with Lucifer when Lucifer had taken that two-week retreat to Las Vegas - both in a pleasurable and friendly way that was a refreshing change of pace at the time. Who admitted to Lucifer that he was banned from every casino in that area due to how well he could count cards. That his only desire was to see his mother have more good days than bad.

Why would such a man forget Lucifer Morningstar?

He took a step forward, wanting to get some answers from the young man. Unfortunately, the Detective stopped him from doing so. She dragged him away, not letting go of him despite his protests. Spencer momentarily turned his head to see the commotion. In his hazel eyes, Lucifer noticed the hint of recognition before it was replaced with a professional disinterest he’d seen from the other FBI agents.

It stung a bit, but he pushed it down, figuring it would be better to discuss that bit of information with Linda at their appointment later today. He turned his attention to Chloe, wondering why she was dragging him away from the FBI. “You have an answer for why I wasn’t allowed to talk to the FBI agents?” He asked, a bit confused.

“They’re not just any FBI agents, Lucifer, they’re part of the Behavioural Unit.” She said, not even turning her head to answer him, continuing to walk. “Which means if you can’t quit the act while working on the same case, you’re not going to interact with them.”

“What, afraid I’ll embarrass the LA police with a bit of flirting and my brilliant skills as a consultant?” 

“That’s exactly why. Also the whole, ‘I’m the Devil’ doesn’t settle well with Federal agents, especially with them.”

“You insult me, Detective,” Lucifer said, pouting slightly. Chloe didn’t bend to it and just pushed him towards the exit of the building.

“Don’t come back until you can behave.”

“Well that’s just rude,” Lucifer muttered to himself opening the door to let himself out. He watched as she rolled her eyes and let the door close behind her.

Well, if he wasn’t going to get a direct answer from Spencer right now, he would have to wait for later. He could charm a few employees at the hotel the agents were staying at to talk to the man before he went to his appointment with Linda.

He needed answers after all.

__________________

“And he just ignored me!” Lucifer said, a bit more dramatic than most would express. But he was miffed that the man had either forgotten their time together or was purposely ignoring him. ”How could he have forgotten the nights I spent giving him the best pleasure he’s most likely not experienced before in his life?”

Linda looked at him as he talked, the same usual mixture of concern and thoughtfulness he’s come to expect from their appointments. She waited until he settled on the couch before speaking up. “So along with Candy, you spent time with Spencer in Las Vegas?”

“Yes, yes,” Lucifer said flippantly. He wanted her to get straight to the point and tell him he should be rightfully upset by this. Or even better, a way to fix all this. “I would have loved to have them at the same time in my bed, but I respected his wishes on only having one other partner in bed when being with him.”

“Did you think that perhaps he isn’t out? Or that he could be fired for keeping such information from his bosses at the FBI?” Linda asked in a tone that was both firm and gentle all at once. (Lucifer had to wonder how she did it since she probably dealt with more than just him daily.)

It made him pause, not thinking of those possibilities before this point. It hadn’t occurred since Spencer was just a sweet young man who had a side to him that wasn’t diminished by any kind of low confidence or visibility with his bisexuality in public. “You’re right. Why didn’t I think of that sooner?”

“With the lifestyle, you lead Lucifer, I think that kind of possibility just isn’t a concern,” Linda said, voice still firm with a hint of understanding. “However recognizing the fact is better than dismissing in this situation.”

“Don’t congratulate me yet, you should thank the Detective for throwing me out before I could talk to him.”

“I’ll take it into consideration, but it’s still good to recognize it Lucifer. I suppose you’re going to talk to him later tonight?” Linda knew him too well at this point.

“Yes. Had to bribe an employee or two at the hotel to tell me, but it was well worth it.”

Linda sighed a familiar occurrence as well during their appointments. “Lucifer, you shouldn’t do that.”

“Well, what else am I supposed to do? The Detective forbade me from joining in the case because of my ‘Devil Act’ would make them twitchy or whatever you humans call it.” He said. He huffed out his annoyance at not being understood about why he took such drastic measures. 

Another sigh. Then she spoke. “Just catch him at the station at the end of the day and ask if you can discuss this together back at his hotel room. Give him the choice and place to have the sense of control since it’s likely he’s not out to any of his other coworkers yet.”

“Can you distract Chloe for me then to make sure she doesn’t interfere?”

“Yes, I can Lucifer. Been needing a girl’s night out anyway.”

“Excellent!” Lucifer says happily.

“Now can we discuss why you didn’t mention Spencer along with Candy when you returned from that unexpected two-week break?” 

“What do you think?” He asked, deflating just a bit. At the same time, he turned his face away from hers, not wanting to see the look in her eyes as she studied him.

He heard her soft sigh before she spoke up again. “I think you didn’t want to hurt Chloe’s feelings anymore by bringing up the fact that you had more than one partner during that time you disappeared on her. That it would have been worse for her to know you had other options than a woman to be with.”

“Or maybe I just didn’t want to discuss every detail about that trip?” He brought up, trying to fit in what Linda said in his mind and not liking it. He quickly glanced at the blonde, seeing a mixture of concern and pity on her face. Pulling his gaze away, he had to wonder what she thought as a therapist about him.

Some of it must not have been good.

“I think we’re done here.” He said, taking her chance to say something else to him.

She didn’t press. Instead, she asked about other things, leading him away from how uncomfortable he had become. Lucifer was grateful for that at least.

__________________________

Lucifer waited until Linda got the Detective out of the station before going in. There still was some activity from the night shift, but he was more focused on the room that the FBI were offered when they had arrived earlier this morning. There wasn’t a window to look into to see if they were still there. So it left him peering through the small glass panel on the door.

There were some members still there, working on reading files or in Spencer’s case working on the whiteboard that was set up. 

The pictures of the murders were gruesome, all lined up by the date they happened. They were a mixture of ethnicities of women with several wounds in their chests and faces. It never failed to shock Lucifer at how creative or macabre humans could get when motivated by any number of emotions to do so.

He knocked on the door, figuring he could follow some of the human’s etiquette for a little while. One of them, a blond woman reading through one of the files, looked up. She motioned him in, only faintly looking like she was surprised by his appearance.

“Hello, I must forgive my manners for not introducing myself earlier. Had some errands to run,” He said when the door closed behind him.

The woman smiled. “That’s fine. I’m SSA Jareau. This is SSA Rossi and SSA Dr. Reid.” She said introducing all of them in the room.

Lucifer looked at the older gentleman who sat at the table reading only gave him a silent nod in response. Spencer didn’t look behind him, only lifting a hand to wave. If it were a different kind of situation, Lucifer would have been amused by such a gesture.

“I’m Lucifer Morningstar, an L.A.P.D consultant. I’m partners with Detective Decker.” He said, watching all of their reactions. 

Both Jareau and Rossi had the usual reactions when he introduced himself. The ‘Is he serious?’ look that either morphed into disbelief or amusement. Spencer, however, continued with his work as if he weren’t surprised - which he shouldn’t be since he knew this beforehand.

It gave Lucifer some hope that Spencer hadn’t forgotten him. But at the same time, it was crushing to know he was being ignored by the man. 

“Your father was religious?” Jareau asked carefully.

“Oh, you could say that Agent. Some might think of him as the big man himself with the way he carries on.” Lucifer said in reply, borrowing a few phrases he’s heard about his Father from the humans. He considered it humorous enough to do so when the situation called for it.

“Catholic or Protestant?” Rossi asked, speaking up. There was a look in his eyes that Lucifer couldn’t decipher. The closest he could come to was amusement.

“A bit of everything, I’m afraid.” A pause. And then,” He wasn’t one to be limited by a single interpretation of God or the bible if you could understand.”

“Just zealous for the Christain theology?”

“That would be the kindest way of saying it.”

A bit of laughter from the older man. “I won’t press. Do you have any questions for us?”

“Any closer in finding the serial killer? He’s been causing chaos in the city and I’m afraid that’s bad for business.” 

“You’re the owner of Lux, right?” Jareau questioned her face scrunching in thought. “Some of the other officers earlier were talking about their consultant that also ran a club.”

“Why yes, that would be me.” He said smiling. Even if he was here for Spencer, he didn’t see the harm is basking in some of the curiosities of the man’s coworkers that they had about him.

“Interesting career choices,” He heard Spencer mumbling.

“What was that Spence?” Jareau asked, turning her head towards Spencer. Lucifer watched as the lanky man turned himself around, looking more sheepish than what he had expected from the comment that the man had made just a few moments ago.

“Nothing, nothing.” He said to his coworker. She gave him a look and once more Spencer looked away with the same sheepishness as before.

Rossi took it upon himself to keep the conversation going. “What got you into police work, Mr. Morningstar?”

“Please call me Lucifer. Morningstar is only for the paperwork, I’m afraid.”

“Sure,” Rossi said with a smile.

“But why would you want to know why I became a consultant? I’m afraid it’s rather drab, even for people like you.”

“I’m curious. Not every day you meet a man who has the same name as the First Fallen.”

Lucifer held in a sigh, knowing that he would only get more questions he didn’t want to answer to the FBI. “I helped Detective Decker on a case concerning the death of Delilah and afterwards was interested in taking down other criminals.”

There was a look shared between Jareau and Rossi once more. But Lucifer saw Spencer peering at him. He flashed the man a grin and was greeted with a smile that looked like it couldn’t decide between being charmed or uncomfortable. “The Detective can explain it much better than I can since I embellish details of what happened according to her.”

“I’m sure she can,” Jareau says, looking his way once more. As she started to tidy up the files she had been reading, she spoke to her coworkers. “Are you two fine with staying here longer? I need to go call home, Henry is waiting for me.”

“No problem. Tell the kid I said hello.” Rossi said, smiling softly.

“Tell him I said hi as well JJ,” Spencer says. For a moment, Lucifer observes that he looks comfortable. That he was in his element more so than when they had shared a few nights together during those two weeks.

It was telling of who these people were to the young man and Lucifer felt sorry for trying to intrude on that earlier.

“I will,” And with that, she left the room.

Lucifer felt Rossi turn his attention back to him and once more he had to restrain from visibly sighing. “Any other questions, agent Rossi?”

“None that come to mind.”

“Good, I was thinking of leaving anyway. Need to keep up my appearances at Lux. Many people wait to get a favour from me.” Lucifer says, giving the smile that he knew was charming. It earned him a knowing smile from the older man as he turned towards the door.

There wasn’t any way that he was gonna hang around to wait for the other two agents to leave to ask Spencer back to the hotel room. It would only make the man uncomfortable and out him in the process, a thing that Spencer had been preventing all day since their brief glance this morning.

On his way to exit the station, he felt a hand wrap around his wrist - which wrinkled up his suit and was about to tell off whoever it was when he saw the familiar wavy hair. Spencer wasn’t looking at him at all, but Lucifer knew that he was only trying to get his attention without making a scene. He waited for the man to slowly move his gaze up, to see those beautiful hazel eyes stare just to the left of where Lucifer’s eyes were.

“Can we talk, Lucifer?”

Lucifer smiled as he said,” Of course. Your place or mine?”

“Yours. I don’t want my team to know anything about this. Not yet.” Spencer says shyly. The opposite of what Lucifer saw all that time ago. It really made him mad at whoever put this fear into the young man, deserving of whatever punishment he found fit if he ever got his hands on them.

“Right. Your team won’t be worried?”

“Rossi is covering for me.”

Lucifer took that as the final answer and led the FBI agent towards his car. There was no conversation between the two as they got in and drove towards Lux. Lucifer kept peeking out the corner of his eye at the young man, making sure he was alright.

As they approached a red light, Spencer suddenly spoke up. “I’m fine Lucifer. Quit looking at me like that.”

“I’m just worried. You had been ignoring me all day even with my therapist shedding some light on why that might be.” He says, looking over to see Spencer bathed in the red glow. It made him more beautiful than he already was and Lucifer wished he could show off that beauty to everyone. To make them understand that Spencer was beautiful both in mind and body.

“You have a therapist?” Spencer asked, careful to keep his tone even - a thing that Lucifer knew that Spencer struggled with sometimes both in his professional and private life. Lucifer looked over at the man once more to see a bewildered look and it caused him to lightly chuckle.

“I have a therapist. But I hadn’t discussed you until today when frustrated by you not recognizing me. I’m not used to that, you do know that?” After saying that, the light turned green and Lucifer drove on.

“It crossed my mind,” Spencer mumbles, his voice partially covered by the rushing wind. “Just hadn’t expected to see you was all.”

“Well, I wasn’t either darling. But we’re discussing it now. Tell me what you wanted to tell me, Spencer.”

A moment of quietness, the only sound that was heard was the wind curling around their forms as Lucifer continued to drive. Despite knowing he would get scolded for taking his eyes off the road he did it anyway. Spencer was looking down at his lap, wavy hair covering his face as he wrung his hands on top of his thighs. 

He spied the way Spencer’s throat moved up and down as if he were swallowing his words to digest in his stomach. Once more, Lucifer waited for the man to speak up, turning his attention back to the road.

It was as he parked the car in the building’s garage that Spencer spoke up once more. “I just wanted to see you for one more night, Lucifer. To say goodbye, I guess.” He says, finally looking away from his lap. 

Lucifer was at a loss for words at this confession. The man was being genuine, struggling to do so and Lucifer didn’t know how to reply with it being so. Facetious.

“You don’t do anything with me, Lucifer,” Spencer says, voice somehow steady. “I can leave it as it is right now.”

“Is that your deepest desire?” Lucifer asks without the usual power behind it. He wanted to see if the man in the passenger seat would admit it on his own. That he would admit such a thing to Lucifer. “Do you want one more night before we part ways?”

“Yes,” Lucifer saw how much force Spencer had to expend to get that one word out. It was a disheartening sight, especially for such a brilliant mind like Spencer’s. “I want that, please.”

“Alright, let’s go upstairs then.”

Lucifer led Spencer up to the penthouse, making sure to check that Spencer was still comfortable with the whole thing. After the fifth time of doing this, Spencer huffed and said,” I’m fine Lucifer, I want to do this.”

“I’m all for consent, darling,” He said with a smile. 

“Then accept that I’ve already consented, Lucifer.”

“Alright, alright. Don’t have to get so irritated with me.” That earned him a glare which caused him to chuckle at how cute the man was when he was irritated. “Don’t look like that, I promise to keep my worries to the minimum.”

“You better,” Spencer mumbled. Lucifer gently grasped the man’s hand, hoping that it would be welcomed.

It was with the way Spencer curled his fingers around his, almost content with the casual contact. Lucifer smiled and led the man towards his bedroom. Once in there, he moved the two of them to stand close to each other. It didn’t take much to lightly kiss each other, smiling and shining brightly when they paused for a quick moment and looked at each other in the eyes - almost as if they couldn’t quite quit studying what was going on there. The window to the soul as the humans liked to say. 

At one of these moments, Spencer held up a hand to show that he had somehow gotten Lucifer’s cufflinks. In the low light, they dully shined in comparison to the smile that Spencer had on his face. Lucifer leaned forward to capture Spencer’s lips, cradling his face with one hand as he took the cufflinks into the other.

“Clever girl,” He murmured when pulling away. He basked in the small laugh that the comment got and pulled the man towards the bed. Spencer made a surprised sound but did nothing to resist.

Lucifer gently guided him to lay on the plush bed and watched as Spencer sank into it. The bliss on his face made Lucifer move to take off his outer layer of clothing. When Spencer opened his eyes, Lucifer went kneel above him. There on the man’s face was the start of lust and want, something that fueled Lucifer to pull the sweater vest off. 

He heard the seams protest against being taken off roughly, but the sound he concentrated on was the light moan that left Spencer when Lucifer nipped at the skin close nipples. As he continued to press kisses and light bites - listening to the chorus of moans that left Spencer’s mouth - he worked on getting Spencer out of his ill-fitting slacks. The buckle was easy enough, but actually getting Spencer to stay still long enough to pull them down to continue further caused him some frustration.

“Darling,” He said, pressing a kiss to Spencer’s neck where he could feel the blood rushing through his artery. “Stop squirming.”

He felt Spencer’s pulse racing as he pressed another kiss there. “Then stop kissing me long enough to get them off,” Spencer says, the biting tone to his voice causing Lucifer to grin.

“Frustrated, darling?” He says, brushing his lips against Spencer’s lips. What he got in return was a nip that edged on rough treatment. He pulled away to see a smirk on Spencer’s face, knowing what he did. “I suppose I earned that.”

“Stop talking and just get them off.”

“Bossy, bossy.”

As he started to pull the slacks off, Spencer replied,” You like it Lucifer.”

A chuckle, pressing a few kisses on top of Spencer’s thigh as the slacks were pulled further down. He heard the hitch from the man below him which caused him to smirk. Lifting his head as he pulled them off, he said,” Not wrong. But how about you let me take the reigns? I’m betting being an FBI agent is all work and no play.”

He watched as Spencer moved one of his hands cup the side of Lucifer’s face. He leaned into it, liking how Spencer’s fingers curled over his skin - almost possessively if he were reading the man correctly. He looked into the man’s hazel eyes, hooded and filled with growing lust. He let his hand skim over pale thighs, feeling the light shiver as he went to cupped Spencer’s half-hard cock. Lucifer let the keening moan wash over him, music to his ears as he continued to move his hand over the clothed cock.

He peered up to see Spencer screwing his eyes shut, his mouth open, small and light moans coming out as he continued to massage his cock. After a few moments, he felt a bit mischievous and lightly gripped Spencer’s cock. The noise that came out a cross between a moan and a whine made Lucifer’s whole being light up in pleasure and want to do more.

Pressing a few kisses on Spencer’s thighs and his sharp hip bone, Lucifer went to press another kiss on the clothed cock. He felt it twitch under his lips, barely taking notice of the sound that he heard. Lightly mouthing it, he moved one of his hands to press against Spencer’s hip, to keep him down as he started to thrust up. 

A damp spot started to form on Spencer’s underwear when Lucifer moved his head away. He took notice of the uncontained whine from Spencer and it caused him to smirk. “Impatient?”

There was a garbled reply before Spencer spat out. “Don’t Lucifer.”

“Oh, but darling, I thought you liked this little game we do. I give some pleasure and then pull away to watch you squirm. Then you do something rash and force me to give you what you desire.”

Spencer let out a low growl and moved to grip Lucifer’s hair. He moved it roughly in a way that forced Lucifer to look him in the eyes. It made Lucifer’s body thrum with want and need to pleasure as Spencer continued to stare at him.

“Or you like it because it takes away the choice for what you want. Is that it, Luci? Playing up the persona that you’ve put on about free will for everyone including your father? ” Lucifer shivered at the tone of Spencer’s voice, feeling the effect of it curling around his form. 

“Are you sure about that, Spencer?”

Spencer continued to stare down at him, weighting on what to say next. Lucifer waited in anticipation, wondering what else the human would spit out at him.

“I’m sure,” Spencer said firmly. “Let’s finish our deal, Samuel.”

His real name being said so casually made him momentarily freeze. This was the first human to believe that he was the devil and referenced something that most humans didn’t know offhandedly. Spencer didn’t move, only watched, taking note of what was happening to him.

After a minute, he felt he could move. Shuffling a bit, he felt Spencer tightening his grip. Understanding what was wanted, Lucifer let Spencer guide his head down. Spencer’s cock deflated a bit, but it was still interested in being touched as it twitches under his lips. He mouths at it once more, enjoying the way Spencer moved his hands from Lucifer’s hair to cradle the back of his head.

This went on for a few minutes, feeling the cock grow hard and hearing Spencer moan once more. Lucifer grew bold once more, using his hands to pull the underwear off of the man. The cock sprang out, hard and leaking, begging for attention. Lucifer looked to Spencer once more, his lips only a breath away from touching Spencer’s cock. He heard him keening and felt the fingers curl even more at the back of his head.

“Please Lucifer, please.”

“What do you want, darling?”

Another growl and then, “Please, just suck my cock. It’s killing me with you poised like that, not doing anything.”

It caused him to smirk, loving the way the man pleaded. “As you wish.”

Then he slowly took Spencer’s cock in his mouth. He felt him bucking and moved his hands to keep the man still. There was a frustrated whine as Lucifer continued to give him a blow job, moving slowly up and down the shaft. 

He felt Spencer lightly shake, his thighs to clench around his head. Knowing he could afford to, he moved one of his hands from Spencer’s hip and used it to push one of Spencer’s legs away. Spreading him like this caused Lucifer to feel how hard Spencer was shaking. As if pleasure was taking over his whole body and left no room for nothing else other than to chase after it.

Lucifer continued to bob his head, feeling the cock twitch in his mouth and hearing the breathy gasps that escaped the man below him. At some point, he decided that was enough and pulled his mouth off of Spencer’s cock. He moved to lightly mouth at Spencer’s sack, enjoying the surprise whine he heard.

He kept at it, moving the hand that was keeping Spencer’s leg away from his head to wrap around Spencer’s cock and beginning to move up and down the shaft. Once more he was surrounded by the man’s thighs, but he enjoyed the way they shook and pressed against him as he continued to pleasure the man beneath him.

At some point, he felt the thin body pull taunt before Spencer’s cum covered his still-moving hand and Spencer's stomach. Lucifer continued to move his hand up and down the shaft, feeling Spencer’s cock kick a few more times to release. He stopped once he heard a soft sound from Spencer that he was done.

He lifted his head away to watch the rapidly rising and falling of Spencer’s chest. He pulled himself up to lay down next to Spencer. He watched for a few minutes as Spencer came down from his climax, clearly enjoying what happened. When Spencer looked him in the eyes, he knew that the man’s mind was back in working order.

“How do you feel about moving?” He asked.

“Don’t want to,” Spencer replied, his voice laced with drowsiness.

“Well, that gives me a few ideas of what we can do.”

He didn’t elaborate beyond that, moving to get off the bed. Reaching into the bedside table, he pulled out the tub of lube. Then he moved back to where he had positioned himself over Spencer just a few short minutes ago. As he twisted the top off of the lube, he spoke. “We’re going to intercrural sex since you’re so spent. You do know what it is, right?”

Spencer nodded as he said,” I do. How do you want me to position myself?”

“Doggy style if you please.”

Spencer did as he was told, slowly moving into position. While this happened, Lucifer reached into the tub and covered his fingers. He lathered it onto Spencer’s thighs when the man positioned himself, making sure it was enough to prevent chafing. He felt Spencer lightly shivering at the sensation which caused him to smile.

He put the tub to the side, far enough to not be accidentally spilled, but close enough to reach for more if needed. Then he pulled his underwear off, feeling his cock hit his stomach after being confined for so long. He moved a hand over his shaft, pumping it a few times to feel the blood rush through his body. Then he moved to press his body against Spencer’s. He felt the man shiver, most likely anticipating what would happen next. Pressing a few kisses against the man’s back, Lucifer moved to slot his cock in between Spencer’s thighs.

He tested with a few thrusts and found it wasn’t tight enough for him. Moving one of Spencer’s legs to where it needed to be, Lucifer gave a few more testing thrusts and found it to be just right. From there, he continued to thrust in between Spencer’s thighs, loving how it surrounded his cock. He leaned over Spencer’s back, finding the position created more pleasure and gripped the man to his chest.

Spencer went limp, only moving his head to catch Lucifer in an open-mouthed kiss. As Lucifer continued to thrust, he also pressed a few kisses to Spencer’s mouth and neck. He felt the vibration of Spencer’s moans and it spurred him to thrust even harder, the sound of skin slapping becoming audible. 

It couldn’t last for much longer. Lucifer felt himself spill his cum in between Spencer’s thighs. A few more thrusts before he was empty and laid the two of them down. He held Spencer close to him, felt him as he went to sleep. Lucifer wasn’t up for much longer, slipping into sleep that came after a good bout of sex.

_________________________

When he saw Spencer the next day, they were friendly with each other. There was even a handshake, something he knew didn’t happen often with the way his teammates looked at them. There was a strange look on Chloe’s face that Lucifer spied, suspecting something but wasn’t quite sure what it was. Or even if she wanted to.

“Let’s catch a serial killer, Dr. Reid.”

The smile he got was worth giving Spencer one last night to cherish.

**Author's Note:**

> Here have this! Since the world is in chaos, I figured I might as well get a few fics out. I'm hoping that despite writing from a different perspective that a lot of Spencer's actions reflect being on the spectrum since canon won't give me autistic Spencer Reid. Also, I had way too much writing from Lucifer's pov and need to do it more often.
> 
> Hopefully, it was a fun one-shot to read! :D


End file.
